


Trouble

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ji Guang-Hong, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Silly, Smut, Some Plot, Strangers, Top Leo de la Iglesia, Tumblr Prompt, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This was originally for my tumblr prompt 'You're in trouble now.' but Leo and Ji wanted to finish their night together and there needs to be more LeoJi in the world so therefore: here is the original writing prompt from my tumblr with the addition of what actually happened to these two strangers that night.Or, filthy LeoJi smut for Yamagusheep.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentletaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/gifts).



> Where the *** is is the end of the original prompt and where the story continues from.

Ji was tired of the everyday, boring, douchebag, frat guys that usually made passes at him in his favourite dive bar.

And yet he still came, every Friday and Saturday night after classes and study was finished to dance, with the groping hands of his friends: Phichit, Yuuri and Yuuri’s new obsession. Ji was fairly sure his name was Viktor but he hadn’t been able to unlock Yuuri from his possessive embrace long enough to ask.

Tonight the bar had a new visiting Dj who played music that felt like it was vibrating through his very soul and he fucking loved it.

Ji was dancing with his hands resting softly over Phichit’s shoulders while Yuuri rubbed against his back and Viktor grinded against Yuuri’s front. They were packed tightly in the middle of the dance floor with the music bouncing around at deafening volume in his head when he felt Yuuri reach back and tap his side twice.

It was a signal they had developed long ago to signal that somewhere in this room, someone was eye-fucking them.

At times it wasn’t even someone any of them would be particularly interested in. Other times it was someone that merely just gave them the creeps and they would move away… but other times, other times it was someone that meant someone wasn’t going home alone tonight.

Tonight, it was the latter.

Ji swept his head to the side, leaning it lazily back onto Yuuri’s shoulder to make it less obvious that he was searching the room for someone looking at them. The moment he looked across the dance floor he felt like he was going to have to move his hips way from Phichit before he could fell his semi.

Standing close to the Dj booth, slightly elevated above the crowd, was a guy with dark eyes and hair that framed his face, looking directly at Ji’s pressed body with wracking eyes. He stood with his arms folded over his broad chest, which was completely devoid of a shirt besides an unbuttoned, black, sleeveless vest. His eye brow was raised on one side as he locked eyes with Ji and his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

Ji was fairly sure at this point he could cum in his pants untouched if this guy was to so much as kiss him. He didn’t notice he had stopped dancing until Phichit leaned forward and kisses him straight on the mouth with a breathy laugh on his mouth.

Phichit was the fucking worse.

Ji kissed back, he always did but he couldn’t take his eyes off the guy whose eyes grow darker and Ji saw the quick rise of his chest even from this distance.

Ji was wrong, Phichit was a fucking genius.

Yuuri was shaking behind him, silently laughing into Viktor’s chest as Viktor reached over and ran his fingers along the back of Ji’s neck, somehow knowing it would drive him crazy as he arched back into the touch, letting his eyes slip closed and sticking his tongue into Phichit’s mouth.

If just the knowledge that those eyes were on him, Ji’s heart was going to erupt at the idea of what the hell it would be like to feel those hands on his bare skin.

Phichit laughed against him when he heard Ji whimper into his mouth. He pulled off his mouth and began kissing along his jaw, forcing Ji to tilt his head back into Yuuri who had reached around with Viktor to slam Ji’s back against Yuuri’s arse.

Ji pried his eyes open and swept them across the room towards the stranger, only to find him now talking to the Dj, still staring intently in his direction and he smiled, all teeth and curled back lips, when he caught Ji looking again.

Yep, it was official, he was going to die in the arms of this stranger tonight and it was going to be the best fucking night of his life.

He wasn’t really paying attention to his friends pressed roughly against him, the hands groping his body and putting his vulnerability on display for this stranger. All he could do was eye fuck them right back while he was riled up physically by others.

With a final word to the Dj, Ji watched in heart-wrenching anticipation as the stranger stepped down off the booth and was swallowed by the crowd of bodies in the room. Ji whined quietly at the loss of sight.

‘You’re in trouble now, Ji.’ Phichit whispered in his ear before he was suddenly devoid of all contact. In the same instance, Yuuri, Phichit and Viktor had pulled completely away from him and disappeared into the crowd as he searched in confusion for them, only to stumble into the stranger.

Up close it was even worse.

He was horribly attractive with his abs on display and tight blue skinny jeans that, upon closer inspection, revealed the distinct bulge in them.

At this point, he was fairly sure he had stopped breathing as the stranger wrapped himself around Ji and crushed ever part of their bodies together, except their lips. He hovered just above Ji’s mouth, staring intently down at him before ducking out of Ji’s attempt to connect them, only to find his lips pressed hot into his ear.

‘Hello beautiful-’ the stranger ground himself against Ji’s body to the beat of the music, Ji was already putty in his strong arms and nothing had even really happened yet. ‘You looked so good with all those guys hot bodies wrapped around you but I decided that you would look even better if it was just mine.’

He spoke so low into his ear that it took a few seconds for Ji’s brain to fully comprehend his words. Ji was aware his breathing was loud and erratic in the way it was forcing itself rapidly in and out of his lungs but he didn’t care.

No fucking way did he care as the stranger ran his tongue over the shell of his ear, flicking it inside before pulling back and crushing their lips together roughly as his hands slid to his arse and squeezed, hard.

‘Fuck.’ Ji pulled back to attempt to breath, tilting his head to the stranger who took it eagerly, sucking marks up his neck – something Ji usually never let anyone do to him, let alone someone he didn’t know the name of but at this point, it felt  _way_  too good to make him stop.

‘J-Ji.’ He stuttered out with a sigh.

‘Is that your name hottie?’ He was whispering in Ji’s ear again – his voice should be illegal for the things it did to Ji’s body.

Ji couldn’t form words anymore so he nodded his response.

‘Hello Ji-’ the way he said his name forced a soft groan to escape from Ji’s lips, ‘-I’m Leo, shall we get out of here?’ Ji felt Leo chuckle when he thrust his hips involuntarily into him.

‘I-I thought you’d never ask.’

***

It was with great impatience, soft murmurs and wandering hands that Ji and Leo finally arrived at Ji, Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment.

His friends were smart enough to either stay out late enough not to suffer an awkward situation or simply not bother to come home at all, they had done that before too.

Ji was having a unsurprisingly difficult time unlocking the front door to his apartment as Leo stood behind him, hands running over Ji’s stomach and his crotched was present harshly against Ji’s arse. It was terribly distracting and Ji was fairly sure it took him more then five minutes to get the front door open.

When he finally managed it, Ji figured he would simply lead the way to his bedroom, however, his sexy stranger had a very different idea.

Ji stepped into the apartment, only to have Leo step around him, grip his arse tightly and lift, slamming Ji roughly into the inside of the front door with a surprised yelp that was quickly followed by an embarrassingly desperate moan as Leo bite down hard onto his shoulder.

‘Shit.’ Ji hissed out as he subconsciously thrust his hips into Leo’s stomach pressed against him.

Leo chuckled against his neck. ‘You like it rough Little One?’

Ji responded with an eloquent whine.

‘I see, well even though I want to do nothing more then fuck you so hard and long that you won’t be able to get out of bed in the morning…we should come up with a safe word.’

Ji had to concentrate on defogging his brain enough to actually process what was being asked off him and then to think of an actual answer.

‘T-Totoro.’ Ji panted out as Leo continued to suck and bite marks onto his neck and shoulder.

‘Isn’t that the big, grey cat-bear thing from that movie about the dead girl?’ Leo mumbled, screwing his eyebrows together in confusion.

Ji practically kicked him off, completely detached from his bodies current hard predicament to lecture his new found uncultured idiot boy.

‘Excuse me, Totoro is a tree spirit and she isn’t dead, stupid American.’ One thing that would always be important to Ji, even when the need to have this beautiful mans dick up his arse asap, was to correct and valid film interruptions and no matter what the situation, he was going to educate the ignorant.

Leo was actually laughing at him now, a real laugh. It wasn’t the dirty chuckle or a forced laugh at a bad job. It was the kind of genuine laugh that made his chest rumble against Ji’s and put light into his eyes.

‘Fucking adorable.’ Leo muttered between his laughter, looking into Ji’s face with more affection then had been there before and it did absolutely nothing to the erection in Ji’s pants except for make the need to remove them, worse. ‘Alright little Ji, Totoro it is.’

As soon as he finished speaking Leo’s mouth was on him again, forcing his tongue into Ji’s mouth with even more eagerness then before. His hands moved to tug of Ji’s shirt in one smooth movement and his mouth moved instantly from Ji’s to his nipples, while Ji tugged harshly on the taller man’s long hair.

‘Fuck I love it when you pull my hair. Your nipples are so pretty I want to wreck them.’ Leo’s voice was deep and hot against Ji’s skin and his words were making Ji shudder in his arms.

‘Bedroom now. I am t-tired of pants Leo.’ Ji was well away he was far from the dominant one in this encounter but he was well aware of ways to get what he wanted without having to be in charge.

‘Fuck yeah Lil Ji, just give me directs.’ Before Ji could respond his arse was being groped and he was being taken further into his apartment, still in Leo’s arms.

‘Umm, oh right, it’s the first door on the right.’

Leo pushed open Ji’s door and practically throw him onto the bed before tugging off Ji’s pants and boxers in one smooth movement. Ji had absolutely no idea when they had been undone but he quickly forgot to dwell on that as Leo throw his vest and subsequently the rest of his attire onto Ji’s floor before looking back at Ji with a smirk.

The man was _huge_ and the bead of precum that dripped onto Ji’s stomach from his own dick as his eyes stared hungrily left little to the imagination of what Ji thought of it.

‘Fucking hell Leo, how did you even fit in those jeans.’ Ji didn’t even realise he was moving off the bed and onto his knees for a closer look until his eyes had to look up to see Leo smirking down at him.

‘You like what you see?’ Leo’s croaked, dirty smile was quickly becoming Ji’s new favourite thing, well besides his tasty looking cock.

Instead of answering, Ji simply tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, showing off his tongue, dripping in saliva, throat waiting to be filled.

‘Holy shit that’s hot. You want it that badly Little One? Well I won’t keep you waiting.’ Leo moved himself closer, using his own hand to guide himself into Ji’s waiting mouth as his other hand went into Ji’s hair and tugged him forward an inch.

Ji kept his eyes forced open, even as they rolled back as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. It was huge and hot as he began to bob slightly, letting Leo’s hand in his hair guide him, never forcing him to take too much but still more then Ji was ever ready for.

He loved it.

Leo was panting slightly, watching Ji take him deep into his throat.

‘Fucking shit I want to fuck that pert little arse of yours Ji, it’s beautiful. Imagine how good you will look with this cock buried deep in your arse considering how fucking amazing you look with it in your mouth.’

Ji whined desperately as he took more of Leo’s cock and squirmed as his arse twitched eagerly at the idea.

‘Finger yourself Ji.’

Ji’s eyes flow open, he wasn’t even sure when they had closed but the demanding tone from the man above him had forced them open to see a small tube of lube held directly in front of his face.

Taking the lube and applying it to his hand, he reached around and began fingering himself, he made sure to watch Leo’s face as he let his throat relax, opened wider and waited but Leo simply watched him.

Ji pulled off of him, despite the slightly resistant push to his head from Leo and spoke for the first time in what felt like too long. ‘Fuck my throat while I fuck myself on my fingers for you Leo?’ Ji allowed his innocent voice to ask the question like he was asking for directions to a food court and the affect it had on Leo was perfect.

Leo’s dick twitched violently in front of Ji’s face and the hand in his hair pulled back harshly, forcing Ji to tilt his head back, sink lower on his knees and allow his mouth to be filled back Leo’s cock as he groaned and panted above him.

Ji was doing his best to use his tongue to tease Leo more as he thrust his hips in a steady rhyme into Ji’s throat while Ji impatiently prepared himself. He knew all too well he wasn’t waiting long enough between adding the next finger, something he would regret all too much tomorrow but he couldn’t give a flying fuck about in the present moment.

Leo stopped thrusting suddenly and pulled from Ji who whined at the loss only to be tugged by his shoulders to stand up. Leo’s lips were on his as soon as he was standing and suddenly the loss of his own fingers didn’t matter because three of Leo’s fingers were pressing in and opening him wide.

Leo had surprised him again and managed to lube up his fingers without Ji even noticing but the surprise lasted all of a second as Leo found Ji’s sweet spot on the second thrust of his fingers like they were made to do nothing besides push roughly against it.

‘Ah!’ Ji almost screamed into Leo’s mouth as Leo continued to abuse his prostate before adding a fourth finger. If there was any lingering pain, it didn’t register in Ji’s brain as Leo began kissing and sucking his neck, shoulder’s, ears, everywhere he could reach while they were still standing.

‘Ji, you take my fingers so well. Think you are ready for my cock because it sure as hell is ready for you… except you have put me in a bit of a predicament Little One. Normally I like to fuck rough and dirty from behind but your lips taste too good and your chest just looks to good covered in my marks… so you decide Ji. How do you want me to fuck you?’

Ji was fairly sure he wasn’t going to be able to think of a sex position let alone get his mouth to work in order to actually reply but he found himself speaking before he was completely aware of what he was saying.

‘You have already marked my chest, I want them everywhere. If you fuck me face down you can mark my back too.’

Apparently, Leo hadn’t expected that to be the answer as he literally growled as he shoved Ji onto the bed face down, arse up and began slipping on a condom and lubing himself up so fast Ji was certain he had just broken a world record.

‘Ready, Little One?’ Leo muttered, seeming almost angry as he pushed into Ji’s flexing hole in one smooth movement, without waiting for an answer. He was calm enough to allow Ji time to adjust to the massive intrusion as he panted pathetically into the mattress and Leo did as instructed, sucking dark marks onto Ji’s back.

‘Please. Leo, please-god fuck me.’ Ji was almost crying at how hard he was, Leo’s dick was throbbing inside of him and he desperately needed him to start moving before he lost his fucking mind.

Leo pulled back slowly, leaving only the tip of his cock inside Ji for an agonisingly long few seconds before slamming back inside and beginning a brutal pace.

Ji pushed back against him the best he could but Leo was grip on Ji’s hips was so hard that he knew he was going to have bruises that Ji couldn’t do much besides grip tightly to his sheets and moan pathetically into his mattress.

After a few more thrust’s Ji’s head was pulled backwards and Leo’s voice was growling in his ear. ‘Don’t muffle your voice Ji, I want to hear your pathetic whines as I fuck you till you see stars. You feel so fucking good around me Ji, I think your arse was made to take my dick. Fuck you’re perfect.’

Leo hadn’t slowed his harsh thrusts as he spoke and Ji’s moaning screams were no longer muffled as Leo bite his ear lobe.

‘Fuck me Leo, f-fuck yes. I was made for you. Ahh-ah do that again.’

Leo had found his bundle of nerves and was now relentless in his punishment of it and Ji knew there was no way he was going to last.

‘L-leo, you are g-going to make me cu-um. Ah! Please, please can I cum?’

Leo moaned loudly above him as he continued fucking into Ji’s prostate at a slightly stuttered pace.

‘Yes. Cum for me Lil Ji. Fuck yes!’

As soon as Leo uttered those words Ji was cumming, spilling hotly onto his mattress and screaming Leo’s name as Leo’s hips continued to stutter into him. Ji felt when he came moments after him, throbbing wildly inside Ji’s rapidly flexing hole before he collapsed onto Ji.

‘Fucking hell Ji, you are the sexiest little beast I have ever seen.’

Ji had to wait a minute to control his erratic breathing and for Leo to shift off of him before he could form a response.

‘Y-you aren’t so bad yourself, Leo.’ Ji stuttered out and he was tugged into Leo’s chest as the taller man laughed and pushed a lingering kiss onto his lips.

‘Alright, sexiest and most adorable.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ended up kind of sweet >.< it always seems to happen to me :P
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and prompt me if you get the feels, it's the same name as my Ao3.


End file.
